Celebration
by Jacquera
Summary: Alanna, a character of my own making, attends a celebration at the Ninth Cave of the Zelendonii. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Alanna eyed the berries in front of her. "I will have some of them" she said putting the strawberries in her basket, "and some apples and ooh look cherries" she smiled.

She thought about the celebration tonight, she had told Joharran that she would bring some food to it and now she was busy gathering it.

"Just you wait until you taste the delicacies I will be bringing" she had told him. "you'll love them".

Looking around at all the food, she put down her basket. "I need something bigger" she told herself.

With that decision made she walked towards the sunlight. Moments later she was back pushing a Tesco's trolley.

Alanna looked at all the food. There was stews, roasts, apples, raspberries, Ayla's ptarmigans, Marthona's cakes and then there was her contributions. "Mmm, that smells good" she said to Ayla as they all tucked in.

Alanna watched the reactions of the ninth cave.

Johorran was looking doubtfully at his plate, piled high with spaghetti bolognese. He tried using his knife to pick up the food but it slivered away, he tried again and stared at the long string of food quizingly. Finally he grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth.

Jondalar picked up a doughnut, took a bite and squirted jam in Folara's face.

Morona face went red and steam came out of her ears as she put a mouthful of curry in her mouth.

Jonayla ended up more covered in chocolate fudge cake than eating it.

"What's this Alanna" Ayla asked her pointing at the cheesecake on her plate.

"it's cheesecake and it is delicious".

Ayla, ever the curious one, asked "what's it made of?"

"You know, I don't know" Alanna answered "but it sure is good".

Marthona picked up a banana and tried eating it, peel and all.

"You have to peel it" laughed Alanna.

Finally everyone was full and it was story time.

"Tell us a story Alanna" the chidren chorused.

She thought for a moment, "once upon a time there was a little girl who wore a red cloak".


	2. Chapter 2

Palidar tailed the woman walking through the snow. "I have to have more of those crisps" he muttered to himself.

Alanna had turned into a cave, so Palidar thinking only of those salty treats went in after her.

At the back of the cave was a bright light that looked like swirling water, Alanna walked right through it.

"Crisps" sighed Palidar as he was enveloped by the light pool.

Palidar staggered out of the portal, dizzily looking at the strange cave he was in. The walls were straight and bright pink. Looking for Alanna he peered into a dark hole in the wall. Suddenly a bright light burned into his eyes. "Arhhh" he screamed.  
Startled, Alanna turned around to see Palidar cowering on the floor.  
"Why have you got a sun in your cave?" he stammered.

"What?" queried Alanna, "what do you mean?" she looked around the room in confusion and then gazed up, "of course", she glanced back at Palidar, "it's okay, it's only a light bulb, a bit like a little fire" she explained.

Palidar looked at her hesitantly and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay", he responded with a quivering voice.

Alanna continued to stare at Palidar. "why did you follow me?" she asked.

He looked at the floor in embarrassment, "I wanted more crisps" he stated simply.

"Alright, you better come with me" she said.

She led him to a very strange path that consisted of stones built higher and higher. Watching her climb this, he timidly followed.

Coming out into another cave, with lots of strange objects in it, he asked her "where am I?"

Alanna sighed, she would have to tell him, with the portal closed there was no knowing if it would open again and if he would ever get home.

"Okay, I will tell you but you are probably not going to believe me so I will have to show you."

He looked at her expectantly.

"First of all, it is not where you are but when you are" she explained. This is the future, as many seasons have passed from your time to this time as there are stars in the sky."

She looked around "first of all this is a kitchen, this is a cooker where we cook our food" she opened the oven door, "and this is a fridge and this is a tap" she turned the tap on and water poured out.

Palidar jumped back in fright.

"Come with me" she told him, grabbing a packet of crisps, opening it and giving it to him. "Come on".

She led him into the lounge, and turned on the television. It was on a music channel and was playing "Stars by Mick Hucknall".

Palidar suddenly threw himself on the floor in a worship mode, "it's the mother" he shrieked.

Alanna looked closely at the TV, it was showing Mick with a woman superimpose over him, like a goddess looking at her subject.

"Yeah it's the mother" she told him, shaking her head, she couldn't be bothered trying to explain to him about videos.

"This is mad" she muttered to herself, dragging him up she told him "right it is time to get you home", "before you go mad" she added to herself.

Back down the stairs they went back into the cellar. The portal was back. "Goodbye Palidar", she told him, "you need to go home" and shoved him back through the portal.

Turning to a switch on the wall, she flicked it down. She would not be going back and never would those innocents be able to come to the future again.

With that she went upstairs and put on her computer, finishing her report on a 'going to a palaeontology celebration'.

Palidar returned home to the ninth cave and many times would tell a story about when he had gone to 'fotu' and saw the mother. But his favourite story was about 'Alanna and crisps!!'


End file.
